The Great Divide
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: Toushirou-a vampire. Ichigo-a werewolf. Toushirou goes to visit a Human, only to see her being attacked by his kind, and a wolf saving her. Without knowing it, he was going to encounter the wolf in its human form later. Can they be friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

**The Great Divide**

**Now—**

"Where do you think you're going before sunset, Hitsugaya-sama?" A slightly older male asked curiously.

"My whereabouts do not need to be answered, Kusaka." He replied as he padded his clothing that had covered him from neck to toe. "I will return before the others rise, if any seek my attention, stall them."

"Of course… my Lord…" There was no way he could decline a direct order of the leader next in line.

The white-haired male that was vertically challenged had quietly left the mansion without being noticed by anyone due to them being in their slumber. It was not necessary for his kind to sleep, but there was nothing else to do until the sun submitted into the night—not like they would turn to ash. Rays from the sun merely irritated any visible skin that was in its path, but they could walk amongst the living anyway. That was where he was going, to visit the living before they retired; one in particular that he decided to befriend for his own amusement.

Hitsugaya Toushirou knew exactly where she was at every second passing by because his instincts had dubbed her a worthy meal. He did not intend to devour her—yet, at least, but he managed to lock his prey drive on her in order to know where she was. Right now would seem that she was foolishly in the forest where he held no authority due to it being on the outskirts of the town and out of his territory. If he dared to take a step out of the territory of Karakura Town, he could be ambushed by an army or even worse creatures. The thought of her screaming in fear at the top of her lungs forced him to run with his inhuman speed in order to rescue her.

Turquoise hues turned red—she must be bleeding.

With no hesitation, he ran over the boundaries of his territory to find the young female.

"Hinamori!" He yelled, getting closer—faintly hearing snarls and growls.

Their senses were not as acute for multiple purposes like their greatest enemy; they could only use their heightened sense for their food. The enemy, on the other hand, had the capabilities to use their senses for everything in which including staking out his kind. Never had he met the enemy—until now as he saw the gigantic creature standing tall on four legs, baring fangs as if ready to attack. Only ever seeing pictures of these enormous beasts, having to witness one for the first time was something behind his understanding. Its fangs were a shiny pearl hue that was stained with blood, its claws almost as sharp as a cat's if not for the dull tips, but its fur was a reddish-merle with tints of orange.

_'Shit!'_ He thought as the beast began charging after him.

"Wait!" Her voice called out desperately. "He's a friend of mine!"

Toushirou watched as the beast skidded to a stop, not even a yard away with fangs still bared; it was just waiting to rip his throat out. His attention went to the ground to see three of his kind lying on the grassy terrain as ashes—this lowlife creature destroyed them. He turned to yell at the beast, but the damn thing decided to turn away and head towards the human female—that bastard! With fangs bared, he began to rush over to rip off its head off despite it giving him the generosity of keeping his own.

"Wait Shirou-chan!" She called out, this time jumping into the line of fire by hugging the beast. "He saved me from those monsters!" Her face buried into the thick fur of this creature. "Say thank you!"

Toushirou glared at her. "A vampire does _not_ give gratitude to _wolves_."

"But Shirou-chan, I would've been dead without his help! He came out of nowhere and defeated these three were after me. One even clawed me!" As she tried to show him, the wolf licked the blood away.

_'Good,'_ her blood was starting to get to him. _'But she's right…'_ He looked to the wolf, reluctantly bowing. "Thank you, for saving Hinamori Momo's life." Toushirou stood straight again, quickly adding to this. "I do hope that you don't expect anything in return, you are still the enemy of my clan." Little brat…

The wolf snorted before nudging his head into Momo's stomach to have her brought up on his back so that he could return her to the town. Immediately she began whining as she claimed that she was trying her best to camp out in the forest for the night by herself. This had the large beast turn around and leap up a high hilltop over rocks and other dangerous objects as she squealed. Not able to trust the creature about where he was taking her, Toushirou followed it to see what its intentions were with her.

After reaching the top of the hill, he saw the poor excuse of a tent that she was attempting to camp in, and wondered how she was going to survive. Although it seemed to be a trap as a dark reddish wolf slowly appeared from the darkness—wait, where was Momo and that other wolf? This one looked as though it were hungry for bloodshed as it stalked forth with its fangs bared and hackles up, maybe this was why he was not supposed to leave the territory. The wolf lunged forth to attack with the vampire frozen in position due to his surprise, and the other wolf returned by jumping in the middle.

He watched the dark red wolf back down instantly as the reddish-merle wolf sized it up.

Momo hopped down from the beast's back. "He showed me the path to take when I want to go down from this hill." She watched as the beast approached Toushirou cautiously, making her giggle. "I think he's curious about you!" Her attention caught his lip twitching—wanting to bare his fangs towards the beast. "Be nice Shirou-chan, a least let him smell you! Maybe he'll make sure not to attack you next time if you two meet again!" The female human was so bubbly and happy… it was almost rather _annoying_.

The beast that was first introduced continued to sniff at Toushirou with half a yard of distance, but began growling as the other began approaching. Growling alone caused the latter to back up into a sitting position before lying down in wait for its turn if it ever came around. Toushirou was started to feel a little bit insecure about this creature identifying his scent for its future knowledge against him. It was faint, but he made sure to get a whiff of the beast's scent in turn, though, he smelt pretty much like a dog if anything. Howling echoed throughout the forest, most likely calling for a missing member of their pack—sure enough, these two wolves responded to the howling. As they were about to ignore the howls from there on, the amount of returned howls increased, not pleasing the closest wolf.

Both beasts looked at one another before the lighter colored one had to run off.

_'Well, that's one gone, at least.'_ Toushirou thought bitterly, but now the darker one was a problem.

It came over—_he_ came over, now that the night-walker could see the gender of the beast, so that makes two males approach so far. This was probably going to get a bit dangerous if Toushirou stayed around any longer when this forest obviously was ruled by the werewolves. From the stories that were told to him over the years, he knew that the wolves would not harm humans, and it seemed like she would be in their care until she left. If one of the creatures were able to manage themselves against three of the rowdy lowlife class of vampires that used nasty tricks, perhaps Momo would be safe.

The scent of her blood forced his once turquoise hues to continue staying their bloodthirsty red color.

"Hinamori… I have to leave early today." The human looked at him.  
She turned to him curiously. "Are you in trouble for leaving home?"  
"Sort of, but I have yet to eat since I have awaken from my slumber.  
The wolf began growling, Momo defended her friend. "Not me."

"I have no right to ask this of your kind for a favor, but will you watch over her as she stays in your territory?" If he did not ask, she might be subject to more vampires attacking her because of him. "I am sure you're aware of the fact that I'm vampire, but I'm also next in line to maintain order, so, please—"

The beast snorted at him before nudging the girl into the tent, and then casually lied down in front of it.

_'D-Did he just blow me off!'_ Toushirou could not believe this! _'These rude ill-manner… vile beasts!'_

With that thought, he turned away to leave the forest to find his victim of the night in order to return home to the mansion. Being the age that he was, he was capable of drinking blood from humans and other creatures for another fifty years. After that, he would be forced to take imitation blood pills or make trades and deals with doctors that have access to the packages of blood. Someone huffed heavily in the brush to his left, catching his attention enough to wonder if the creature would he a worthy meal.

Toushirou jumped up into a tree to watch as the creature turned out to be a human.

What luck he had; this young man only had a pair of pants on with a shirt draped over his broad muscular shoulders. Something within him was telling him that this was not creature to feast on, though his other half was craving for blood ever since he caught scent of Momo's. He gracefully hopped down to ground level so he could quietly approach his victim that he could not afford to be fussy about. Fangs lengthened at the imagination of what his blood would taste like from this male; it was going to be his first teenage male—his first male at all rather. This creature probably would not seem to attractive if it were not obvious that this male had taken a bath of some sort.

"You know, if you were going to rob someone, you'd be better off doing it in town." The victim spoke.

Toushirou flinched due to being found out—or, maybe he was talking to the group of five large wolves that were behind him. He slowly turned around to see the beasts breathing down his neck, these giant creatures obviously did not like his kind in the slightest. His feet were forcing him to back up ever so slowly because strutting his stuff in someone's territory—he cringed as he bumped into the male. The small vampire looked up to see a bright orange-haired male who looked at him curiously with these dark chocolate hues that seemed… caring.

"What are you doing out here Kiddo?"He asked curiously.  
_'K-Kiddo?'_ Toushirou twitched. "I was visiting… a friend."  
"A friend in the forest?" The wolves were growling now.  
His attention went back to the wolves. "Sorry, I must—"

"Will you guys settle down, what has you all worked up, huh?" The teen walked over to the large beasts, scratching all of their heads while looking at the little white-haired male. "These are my friends, they don't really like intruders in the forest." He turned to look at him. "So, you have a friend out here, huh?"

_'A human is taming them?'_ Toushirou was taken aback by the mere thought of it. His head mentally shook to maintain his composure. "Yes, she decided that she would be camping out here for the night."  
"For the night?" He mused with interest before offering a hand. "By the way, I am Kurosaki Ichigo."  
To touch a human… a male… he did so cautiously; shaking his hand. "I am Hitsugaya Toushirou."  
The wolves began to stir restlessly when hearing the name. "Hey, go on, get out of here. This kid is fine!" He waved his hands, trying to have the wolves back away. "The kid isn't going to hurt me, now go on!"

They were unhappy about leaving, but they did so without so much as a flickering tail before turning around to leave in order to stay out of trouble. Toushirou would not admit being in awe to see how a _human_ could have some sort of control over these beastly creatures. Ichigo then eventually turned around to look at the pale one whom still tried his best to keep his stoic expression while he could.

"Hey… are you, busy?" He decided to be friendly.  
The small one looked at him. "No, I was just leaving."  
"Then maybe you want to go grab a bite to eat, huh?"  
_'A bite would be nice.'_ His eye twitched; wanting a taste.  
"Unless you have a bedtime, that is." Ichigo provoked him.

"I'll have you know that I can stay out until morning." After all, he would retire sometime near sunrise if anything. "You want to go out then, with a stranger that you just met? Are you a little worried about being seen as a pedophile since you keep announcing that I am a child. A Kiddo as you put it, Kurosaki."

"Don't take offense, I didn't know your name, and so calling you _Cutie_ was out of the question since we just met." He grinned before walking away. "I know a good place to eat at, and then I'll walk you home."

Perhaps on the way, Toushirou can have his meal. "Sure, I would like that."

* * *

"You know, I've never seen someone quite as interesting as you." Ichigo mused as he ate his bowl of chicken teriyaki. "I don't think I have ever seen someone with the unique hairstyle that you have, are you right eye dominant by any chance?" He was an all around good person, striking up any conversation.

"I'm very unique, and yes, I am right eye dominant." The questions were always… odd. "And yourself?"  
"I don't think I'm as unique as you, but I'm left eye dominant. Are you sure you want nothing to eat?"  
_'There's only one thing that I'm hungry for, you idiot.'_ He sighed lightly. "Not at all, I'm on a diet."  
"If you keep up on that diet, you might as well be as good as dead. Unless someone donated you blood."  
The very last word perked his attention. "Perhaps, but the hospital is so far away, so there's no point."

"Well, if you wouldn't mind drinking it, I suppose I could lend you some of mine since I'm considered as a universal blood type." He smirked, waving a hand at him. "You wouldn't have to bite me though, there's no need to be vampirism or anything—I can make myself bleed with a simple cut or something."

Toushirou stared at him in surprise at the offer; did he know what he was already? "Isn't drinking blood dangerous? Are you carrying diseases?" If he did not sound suspicious, this man would catch on to him.  
"No, I am checked monthly, so I know I'm disease free. As for it being dangerous… it depends on how desperate you are. Small amounts should be fine." He grinned cockily. "You seemed interested though."  
His eyes widened—had he not kept his stoic expressions well intact? "I-I plan on becoming a doctor when I'm older." He quickly lied. "Something like this is good for me to know in the future, that's all."  
Ichigo hummed in amusement to this, wondering if he could catch him off guard while his new friend was attempting to drink some ice-cold water to keep calm. "You look very cute with the moonlighting."

The compliment startled the small one, causing him to choke and have the water so much as escape his nose somehow. He began choking and panting heavily to settle himself down before glaring daggers at the carrot top who only smirked with please. There was something about the man who was beginning to catch his attention in a different manner; this Kurosaki Ichigo was interesting. It was true that he only socialized himself with one human; which was none other than Hinamori Momo—that reminded him.

"So your friends with the wolves in the forest, right?" Ichigo looked up at him curiously while he was trying to finish his meal. "Do you know the one that is slightly bright red and orange? It was a male, I think." The other nodded slowly. "He helped the friend that I was visiting today, so perhaps you can give it my gratitude? I think he said something to the darker red wolf to stay and watch over her. If he did not stay behind, I might not have had the chance to meet you." Somehow, this sounded embarrassing.

"It was a pleasure meeting you too, but you would do best not to cross that first wolf you mentioned if I were you." Ichigo grinned. "He's going to be alpha of the pack soon, and the other that you met is his beta. I even manage to get on his nerves sometimes." He set the bowl down. "Seems like you lived."

"Yes, those wolves do not like m—" if he were to say 'my kind,' he would be caught. "—me, probably since I like cats." Toushirou lied; he hated animals; they were his prey. However, this man growled lightly.  
"Cats are such useless creature," he stood up, placing a tip on the counter. "Well then, shall we start to leave?" As Ichigo started to leave, the other quickly followed. "There's a price for my blood though."  
_'Of course,_' nothing could be that easy, this was no fairytale. "If its money that you require, merely name the price and I will have it ready once you have escorted me to my residence, good sir." He mused now.  
On the other hand, that was he thought as they went to a secluded little alleyway in the town. "I don't need money—or anything tangible for that matter." He smirked cockily, "I'm thinking, blood for blood?"

"W-What! How dare you suggest that I offer you my blood to you, you insignificant creature!"

Toushirou then suddenly twitched after hearing his self actually yelling aloud at someone, he had never had to actually speak in such a tone. The carrot top looked at him curiously for most likely being called an insignificant creature by someone who looked younger than him. However, he had yet to indulge his thirst for some nice thick blood, so he was becoming just a little impatient with this person's games. A loud noise erupted through the alleyway—his body was not going to be able to handle its urges much longer if he did not get his fix. Why did this human want blood in return though when vampire has a night-walker given their blood to another, to a human even?

Ichigo bit his tongue with a canine, drawing blood instantly that made the other's attention perk.

"You could have bit your wrist or something, why your tongue?" How stupid was this carrot top.

He smirked as he came closer to him. "Why?" It was an interesting question. "If those wolves caught your scent on me during your next visit to your friend, they might kill you." His tongue licked the small one's cheek, leaving a small streak of blood in its wake. "Besides, I might as well force you to make a very hard decision. Kiss a man for blood, or walk away and be taken to the hospital. It's your choice."

His body was pulsing with the scent and sight of fresh warm blood being right in front of his face, why was he being teased with it. He looked up at him with glowing red hues that were not fazing this male in the slightest for some reason that boggled him. Toushirou watched the carrot top stick his tongue out—a drop of blood splattered on his nose teasingly to avoid his now parting his lips. The young vampire did his best to control his urges, but there was no use as he felt his canines lengthening, he needed blood.

"Hey," the giver warned. The receiver was beginning to look lustful—blood had never been offered to him like this. The giver continued. "If you bite me, I'll pull away. You got it, Kiddo?" The receiver nodded.

Ichigo lowered himself slowly until the other greedily wrapped his arms around his strong neck to bring him down faster. It was difficult to drink the blood without having to use his fangs as if he were trying to receive a mother's milk, but he quickly adjusted for a better result. The cut began to heal quickly on its own, having Toushirou tried to be sneaky about reopening the wound for more blood. Having tried to bite him secretively had earned him a growl from the giver, forcing the other to back off as the former slit the other side of his tongue. Toushirou began to adjust to the rules without knowing it; if he was a good boy and did not bite, he was going to receive more blood.

_'So, vampires can be tamed, huh? Especially the Little Prince, too.'_ Ichigo was amused by this; watching as the small one trying to obtain every drop that he could. _'It's a shame that he's cute, for a male—for a vampire too.' _He bit his tongue one last time for this little creature. _'Remember who gave you this meal.'_

After a few good minutes of drink this different taste of blood, the small one's hold over the other's neck had began to give slack. The red hues faded away to reveal their turquoise color, watching as the other leaned forth to lick the blood off his face teasingly. Something was very different about this particular human, but he could not exactly place it—only that he liked it a lot. As he simmered down from his frenzy for blood, something was placed around his neck that looked to be a necklace with a whistle.

"That friend of yours has been living in the forest for the past week," Ichigo pointed to the whistle. "It's set to a certain pitch. If you enter the forest, give that a five second blow, that way the wolves will know that you are there to see your friend." He patted the small one's head lightly. "I'll see you later then."

"Wait a minute!" This person was leaving so soon? "What about your deal? Blood for blood?"  
"I'll collect another time. Your family should be getting worried about you soon." Ichigo waved and left.  
"I wasn't finished talking!" He hurried after him around the corner to catch him. "I thought you were—"

No one was there.

Looking around back and forth for the carrot top, he never noticed the reddish-merle wolf watching him from atop of a building. Ear flickered at a dark raven color coated female that approached from behind to tell him to leave the useless vampire alone. They watched the little one give up to turn and leave for home hopefully, allowing the two to leave Karakura Town to return to the forest. Everyone in the pack that was there had given him greetings until smelling death on him, causing the next alpha to laugh.

_"We might have a vampire on our side soon."

* * *

_**Author Note:** It was actually very hard when it came to not adding any lemon in this chapter, but I survived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

**The Great Divide**

**Now—**

"Are you starting to fancy that Vampire Prince?" A redhead asked curiously.

"Aren't you a little curious about the cub being out in our forest? A human and a vampire being together are not unheard of, but if the Little Prince were infatuated with her, it would be nice idea to inform the District about it." The carrot top answered casually as they heard a high pitch from a whistle. "Every damn bloodsucker that we've encountered was calm and collected before being destroyed, but the cub had attitude after a while. Would you believe me if I said, I tamed him to not bite me last week, Renji?"

Abarai Renji blinked before snorted. "With you both next in line to rule our worlds, it's not surprising." He placed his hands in his pockets. "Do you intend to manipulate him to fight for us? Against his kind?"  
"It's possible, but as soon as my fangs get a taste of his blood, we can kill him." Both of them perked at the feelings that they were getting. "Don't those punks ever listen to a word I tell him? Good grief."  
"I suppose you'll like back up?" Before the other could answer, they both turned into wolves and went towards the troublesome scenario. Renji spoke mentally—telepathically rather. _"What will we do?"_

_"Besides chew their heads off?"_ Ichigo snorted, both running as fast as they could.

They made it to the scene where Toushirou was surrounded by three wolves and a cub, and Ichigo took care of the largest one first. The group that stirred trouble was taken by surprise as their soon-to-be alpha was defending the enemy for no reason whatsoever. Ichigo stood in front of the small vampire, glaring at the group to challenge any of them that would dare fight him, but they backed off. The cub, on the other hand, barked cheerfully as she ran up to the lead male in the area since she was happy to see him after the past few hours. Renji came over to pick the albino cub up in his powerful jaws carefully before leaping out of the area with the others reluctantly following.

"You're… the one that's going to be alpha soon, right?" Toushirou asked cautiously… not having been around for a week. "My friend is still in this forest, I would like to see her." The wolf turned to lead the way, so he casually followed the creature. "I wonder where that Kurosaki fellow is," he mumbled softly.

Ichigo mentally snorted with pride at easily working this vampire cub, but he would boast about it later when he was not occupied. There was something following them, causing them to stop and look—it was a tall slender man with long teal hair—almost turquoise even. Nevertheless, he was a vampire, and Ichigo whipped around to kill him for being on his turf until the smaller one called out.

"Wait you two!" Toushirou's words went unheard as the two began to fight; one with fangs and claws while the other with strength. "Hyourinmaru, stop fighting!" The other stopped as told, and Ichigo tackled him to the ground, about to rip his head off—literally. "Please wait Alpha!" Since he did not know the name of the beast, he could only call it by title. "This man is my servant, he's not fighting!"

The wolf bristled at the decision that he had to make; if he let _this _one live, then other vampires would assume that they could come into the forest. However, if he decided to kill this one as an example, then Toushirou would most likely not give his blood up any time soon. Attempting to think of the best solution for this case, he sank his fangs into his left arm and ripped it off as the man yelled bloody murder. Hyourinmaru's blood had been tasted by the aggressive wolf before it decided to take a step away to have him stand up. To make sure that he knew that he was not going to receive special treatment, Ichigo began snapping at his feet to have him back off.

"Hyourinmaru, leave…" It was an obvious defeat. "I will return later tonight. Wait in town for me."  
"Yes, my Lord." The man turned and ran off to be treated, and four wolves chased after him in case.  
He turned to the wolf, "they're only planning to chase him to the border or the forest and town, right?"

With a light nod, the wolf began to hop the jagged rocks to the top of the hill where the tent was still most likely there. Toushirou gracefully leaped to the top before calling the female's name, but she did not answer with in any manner. He grumbled in annoyance before zipping open the tent to find out that she was not there—why did he not lock on to her before coming? Having bothered to do so now, it had turned out that she was farther out in the forest right now, so he walked past the tent—

Ichigo jumped in front of him with fangs bared; obviously, he was not going to allow the enemy to go any farther than the tent. This was going to be a problem though as the wolf began to walk away and the vampire attempted to follow him just _once_. He growled darkly as his final warning to have him stay put before he went to fetch the girl for him so that the enemy would not be familiar with the territory. There was nothing that the night-walker could do except wait by the tent as patiently as possible with hopes that the damn werewolf would bring her. Toushirou heard whining and giggling approaching in which meant that she had been found and brought to safety thankfully. When the giant beast returned with the female on his back, she hopped off happily to approach her not-so enthusiastic friend. He was relief to see her well, though her upbeat attitude always made him feel completely exhausted…

Moreover, utterly defeated…

However, he glanced over at the tent to recover from the momentary defeat. "You said you were only going to be here for a night." His attention drew towards the female. "Are you, living here, Hinamori?"  
This caused the cheerful one to frown sadly. "It's not what you think, I'm still going to school, okay?"  
School meant nothing to him since he did not attend it. "Why did you not tell me about this? Why are you out here in the forest for that matter?" That was one thing that confused him, why was she _here_.  
"Oh… I go to school with Kurosaki-senpai. He told me that if I ever wanted to run away, I could run to the forest where I would be safe." The wolf nudged her arm, earning a few ear scratches. "That's why."  
"K-Kurosaki?" To think that those two went to school together! Toushirou knew he was young, but still in school? "Just how old is that fool anyway?" He crossed his arms. "Is he a freshman too or something?"

"No, he's a senior, that's why I said 'Kurosaki-_senpai_,' he takes care of me at school." She began to catch on to something, and gasped with excitement. "You know Kurosaki-senpai, don't you Shirou-chan!"

More or less…

How was he supposed to tell her that he had met the… high school student, half-naked in the forest a week ago, and went out to dinner with him? Was he supposed to drop the bomb on her by announcing that he took his blood from him without biting him as a vampire would? No, of course not, he should confess and explain that the fool bit his lip for it to bleed so that they could kiss—two males kissing! Just thinking about that man's blood pulsing inside him for a good three days began to make his throat dry with a desire to quench his thirst. Having been locked up in the mansion for twelve hours, he should have eaten his meal before coming to visit a human that he would not bite.

"I met him last week—" something then occurred to him. "Is he a wolf?" The female blinked confusedly as the wolf intentionally cocked his head. "It seems odd to find wolves and that man in the same day."  
"Not that I know of…" she tried to think about it. "He brings me to school and to the forest, but the wolves take care of me." Momo began to giggle. "I think he believes we're a couple Shirou-chan!"  
His turquoise hues rolled when hearing this. "Humans are disgusting with their thoughts. I bet the wolves have been thinking the same thing." Suddenly, they heard snarling from down below.

Ichigo came over to see the opponent, only to find out that it was Renji who warning him about an intruder in the forest. Ear flickered rapidly with displease before the beast began pacing in thought upon how he would take care of this mess. Renji barked at him in hopes of receiving an answer before it was too late, causing the soon-to-be alpha to give a deep echoing howl. The birds all fled to the sky to flee the path of the Forest's Chief—it's Guardian, and said chief kicked the vampire into the tent. Toushirou was about to attack him for the rude attitude, but Momo had quickly joined him to tell him to be quiet.

"The pack is outside the tent," she whispered.

_"I'll have my father's group hunt down the intruders. Kill or drive them back! My group will surround the cubs and families. Renji, you're with me! Everyone, go!"_ Ichigo watched as the groups fled to go into their areas to do whatever was necessary. Renji leaped the hill's side to be next to Ichigo. _"Take her to the village, alert my father but not the cubs. I'll get rid of the Little Prince."_ He ran out of sight for a brief moment as Renji fetched the female, got dressed, and came over to the tent, acting as if he just arrived.

"Toushirou, what are you doing out here? It's dangerous right now!" Ichigo offered his hand. "You have to get out of here, it's too dangerous for a kid like you!" The small vampire was a little taken back by the yelling, so he grabbed his wrist before forcing him to jump down the hill. "Don't worry about her, Renji will take care of her when she crosses the water." The both began running towards Karakura Town.

Not enjoying this, Toushirou stopped and yanked his wrist away. "It's Hitsugaya to you, and exactly what is going on?" He pointed accusingly. "What trouble have you brought towards Hinamori you imbecile?"  
"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing. I don't have any enemies, do _you_?" He watched as the small one flickered unhappily; obviously realizing that he might be at fault for this sudden attack.  
"Yes, my… family, doesn't approve of my relationship with Hinamori." Though _that_ group was not his family, he could not say a group of vampires. "Also, Hinamori and I are _just_ friends you pervert."  
A tree was falling down quickly in their direction. "Look out!" He hurriedly shoved the other away before barely jumping out of the way. "…Kenpachi must really be having a blast since he was scolded earlier."  
_'Damn,'_ Toushirou looked at his ankle, feeling blood seeping from it. _'I'll have to wait a few minutes for it to heal—'_ "Hey!" He barked as the other lifted him in his arms as a newly wedded bride. "Put me down!"

"You landed badly on your foot, there's no more time to waste in the forest. If these are your enemies, they might be after you _too_." Renji appeared in his wolf running, catching up in order to run next to his leader. "Take the kid first!" Ichigo tossed Toushirou towards the beast to be saddled on before jumping up on his back as well. "Is alpha going to watch her and the cubs?" Renji snorted in response to the easy question, and something was charging at them. "Left, now!" An arrow barely dodged as he made the quick turn. "Head for the underground!" Renji could not fight Ichigo's command and made a sharp turn.

Within seconds, it was as if the three had disappeared without a trace; only the pack members knew of the underground system that was created deep beneath the forest. Ichigo hopped off the panting beast, petting his face for the good job that he did by coming to their aid on such short notice after given a job to deal with first. Renji whined pleasingly of the praise he received from his pack leader—he might just allow Toushirou to stay on his back if he would get more praises. Toushirou looked around the pitch-black tunnels, trying figure out where he was and how they managed to escape the attacks. His nightly vision returned to its daytime sight as they began to head past small bundles of light; as if candles.

"It smells like dogs, but it's the safest place to travel from Karakura Town to the forest. If you ever mention this to anyone, you _will_ be killed." Ichigo stated quietly, leading the way. "The wolves use these tunnels for multiple purposes, the main one would be to treat the wounded. But don't think you can just sneak in here." As he said this, a wolfish sheepishly appeared towards the group, but caught sight of the small pale one. "It's okay, the others are fighting above. We're just taking him to the borders, okay?" The black wolf turned away to turn right, and the three went forth. "Hey, let's treat his ankle before we go."

Renji growled unhappily, but obeyed by turning left to a small den corner.

They arrived to the small hole in the dirt wall, allowing Ichigo to lift the small critter from the wolf's back to set him down on the stacks of straw. Toushirou glanced at the large beast to see that it sat in front of the den to keep a watchful eye around the tunnels—but flinched when touched. The shoe that covered his sprained ankle had been removed, along with the sock taken away and his pant leg slightly lifted up.

"W-What are you doing, Fool?" His foot was lifted into the air, causing him to fall back into a lying down position. "H-Hey!" A tongue lapped over the blood that was slowly seeping wound. "Y-You're warm."

Ichigo ignored the statement as he licked the sprain for it to be more comfortable, feeling the small vampire's blood coursing through his veins. His fangs were beginning to lengthen, causing him to finish carefully before ripping his sleeve off to wrap around his ankle. Toushirou looked at the quick work that was done for his ankle; trying to flex it slowly to see if it was any better, which it surprisingly was. He felt some blood rise to his cheeks before turning away to snort stubbornly without as much as a thank you.

The carrot top licked his lips, "and you're cold." He stood up slowly before picking up the other. "Come on, if Alpha finds you here, you could get in trouble. Your scent should be masked by this big guy." Ichigo helped him up on Renji's back, and they began to head towards the border. "We're almost out anyway."

"Why did you tend you my ankle? I did not tell you to do such a thing." His voice was low with a mumble that could barely be understood. However, his audience had great hearing. "If you have some angle—"

"I don't know what kind of life you live, but not everyone has a motive or an agenda." Ichigo stated as he picked up the sock and shoe in one hand. "You're hurt, so I helped. That's all there is to it." He began to walk away with Renji following him. "If necessary, then my _angle_ was because I _wanted_ to help you."

The vampire stared at him confusedly; never having met someone that would do something for another because they wanted to. For his kind, everyone would have to fend for himself or herself… or just die, simple as that for one who walked through the night. He stared at the fur of the wolf that he was seated on, remembering well that the wolf did not like him during their last meeting. Hinamori seemed to be a person that would try to help whenever it was possible… which was rare in a way for sure. His hands grasped the fur lightly as he tried to understand why humans were such foolish creature to help others.

"Why did you _want_ to help then?" Toushirou suddenly asked aloud. "There's no benefit for you at all."

Ichigo looked at him, trying to figure out what sort of answer would be suited for him. "I just wanted to."  
"I am asking _why_ you wanted to, Idiot. Do you think you'll gain something from it?" He glared viscously.  
The carrot top growled. "I don't know, can't you just shut up and say thank you or something! Jeez!"  
His mouth hung open at the cranky foul attitude. "I bed to differ! You don't deserve a thank you!"  
"Oh yeah? I just saved your life probably. I didn't have to, but I wanted to. The same with that girl too!"

"Y-You leave Hinamori out of this!" Angry about the small one's attitude, Renji sat down to allow Toushirou to fall off his back, and crash on his butt. "You damn wolves are a menace I tell you!"

Slightly annoyed that Toushirou was insulting his pack, Ichigo looked at him while Renji came to his side to receiving praise. "Look kid, these wolves together are called a pack, and the pack means family." He scratched behind Renji's ear. "They do everything together—they hunt together, feed together, and they all look out for one another." A gentle smile appeared on his face. "I've grown up with these guys."

'Family' was nothing to him, but from the sound of things, having a family was something nice to have when you were alone. Ichigo knelt down to carefully place the sock on the pale one's foot before placing the shoe on and tying it afterwards for him. At the mansion, he ordered others around to tell them what to do and what _not_ to do because that was his relationship with everyone. Everyone was _below_ him, there was no equal that he had to look in the eye, there was no one to look up to either, it was just him.

"Kurosaki…"

Ichigo looked at him slowly to see eye to eye—watching the light pale beige cheeks tint slightly red as turquoise hues tried to look away from him in a guilty fashion. He stayed in his knelt down position for a few good seconds to hear him out until he realize that nothing was going to be said from there on. The orange-haired male gave a soft smile once more before collecting him in his arms to stand back up on his feet. His attention went to the wolf, nodding to him with assurance that his services were no longer needed for the moment, and to check on the others.

The wolf left the scene casually to check on the village and its occupants.

"…thank you…"

Not sure he heard him right, Ichigo looked down at him to see the little bundle try his utmost best to hide his face into the man's chest. It was obvious that this creature had shyly gave his gratitude when he obviously did not want to—nor knew exactly _how_ to. The dim sunlight graced them as they left the dark tunnels in the underground that revealed Karakura Town, and Ichigo placed him on his feet.

Toushirou turned to him curiously, trying to figure out whether this man would join him or not.

"Are you coming, Kurosaki?" He hoped the carrot top would follow, but no indication was made.  
Said male looked around quietly as if trying to decide on what to do. "The others might need me."  
"That Alpha seems really strong, he wouldn't need a human's help." The words did not help him.  
It took a little more of his mental debating and constantly listening to know things were okay. "Sure."

"Good, then your dinner is on me as gratitude for your unneeded assistance." Toushirou turned away—  
"Want to tell me how your red hues turned sea-green?" He watched him freeze. "I noticed it last night."  
"Those were my contacts, I'm not wearing them today obviously." Hopefully this was good enough.  
" I don't think so." Ichigo came closer to him, towering over his form. "When did you take them out?"  
"When we were kissing…" The thought of his blood was getting to him again. His hues started to change.  
"So, if they were contacts, did you just place them on so fast that I didn't even see you do it this time?"

His red hues were looking through Ichigo's clothing to stare at the veins, his fangs were starting to grow.

"To think that vampires really exist in this world, huh?" The carrot top watched the other stare at him in fear. "Do any other fairytale creatures live amongst humans?" He lifted Toushirou's lip to look at the fangs—poking them no less. "No wonder why the wolves don't like you then." Ichigo laughed lightly.

Toushirou smacked his hand away to look him up and down. "What makes you think I'm a 'vampire,' Fool? Some humans have sharp canines too." He earned an annoyed look. "Did Hinamori tell you?"

"Nah… I'm into that Vampire and Werewolf thing, I totally love Halloween. The fact that you weren't eating when I was and how you jumped at the word _blood_ made it obvious." He chuckled before biting his tongue—watching how Toushirou's reaction to it became acute. "Besides, I don't know any _humans_ with your high and mighty attitude, except for a few teachers." Toushirou grabbed his shirt, starting to pant at the teasing that he was getting, so he began to oblige. "Same rules apply as they did last time."

Arms quickly wrapped around his neck, tongue plunged into the carrot top's throat to recover the blood that was swallowed as a tease. This action earned him a growl, causing the desperate vampire to back off a little to suck on the bleeding tongue that offered him his meal. His thoughts of why this man was being casual of the news about him being a vampire and taking his blood like this, but they were gone. The only thing that he could focus on was the pleasing taste off his tongue that went down into his belly as he began to gather some unidentified. Arousal from the blood-lust began to strike him as his fangs began to graze the sealing wound—earning another growl of dominance.

Ichigo pulled away slowly so the other's instincts would not give in to chase, "I said no biting."  
"S-Sorry… I've… always had… to bite… for blood." He began to reach for more, but was turned down.  
"That's enough for now," the carrot top stated quietly. "If you took any more, you wouldn't need me."

Cheeks reddened, "w-who would need a weird human like you!" He turned and fled in embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

**The Great Divide**

**Now—**

"Why are we participating in a human's school?" A male asked in a slightly annoyed tone, staring at all the humans roaming around. "Some smell like cats, some smell like dogs, and some smell like drugs even."

"We are here to observe their methods and their education." Toushirou announced, looking at a piece of paper that had his schedule on it. "A group has to do this every decade, you know this… Hisagi."  
"Yeah, doesn't mean I have to like it though." Hisagi Shuuhei huffed lightly, looking at his schedule.  
He tried to think about if a little. "Kusaka, go ask someone when classes start so we won't be late."  
"Of course, Hitsugaya-sama." Soujirou walked over to a scrawny looking guy. "Hey punk, can you—"  
"Wah! I didn't do anything! I'm sorry!" The poor student tried to run away from the scary student.  
"Hey!" Shuuhei grabbed him from behind so he would not get away. "We just want to know something!"

"Why don't you leave him alone!" A large breasted woman called, embracing Toushirou from behind so her breasts caressed his cheeks—much to his displease. "Ask someone who isn't so afraid of you!"

"Wah! Ichigo-sama!"

As a third male came over to shut the whiny brat with their fists, a bright orange flash passed by all of them—the group barely noticed. Kurosaki Ichigo punched Shuuhei in the face to have the student released instantly before kicking Soujirou in the gut, and then bashed Kira Izuru into the ground. Three others began to charge at him with their vampire speed, but they were all kicked in the face with one easy swipe. Six vampires were taken down by a mere _human_, and the six others watched in awe at the fast reaction that he had towards them. They watched him stand up casually, dusting himself off before turning around to help up the frightened student who quickly embraced him.

"You alright, Hanatarou? You're not hurt or anything, are you?" Ichigo looked Yamada Hanatarou up and down, brushing the dirt off him as lightly as possible. "What seems to be the problem, huh?"  
"Sorry Ichigo, we were trying to ask him when classes started." A raven-haired female called out.  
He looked over at the one who spoke, and he came over to her. "Classes start in thirty minutes, Rukia."  
"You're not going to be mad at _me_, right?" She wrapped her arms around him. "I've been a good girl."  
"Oh yeah? Does that mean you want a piece of me?" Ichigo watched as she pulled down the collar of his shirt ever so slightly, but he brushed her hand away gently. "Hey, save that for later you naughty girl."

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't go flirting with girls! Besides, that one's mine!" A light raven-haired male called.  
Ichigo looked over at him. "What are you talking about?" He hugged her closely. "You have a girlfriend."  
"No shit, so let go of _my_ girlfriend!" Renji spoke loudly as he walked over. "You're not being fair Ichigo."  
"K-Kaien-dono… R-Renji…" She stared in surprise. "I didn't know you two went to this school together!"  
"Damn you Kuchiki! Why don't you ever call me casually too!" Shiba Kaien stomped his foot down.  
"Jeez, I wonder why." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "So what's a girl like you doing around these here parts?"  
"Oh, this is Hitsugaya-sama, he wanted us to participate at this school for the rest of the year."

Ichigo glanced over, still hugging the young woman. "Oh… hey Toushirou, didn't see ya there."

Toushirou already had about two or three veins popping out of his head when seeing how this human was holding a noble. What was worse—this noble was wrapping her arms around him, practically asking him to give her just a little bit of his blood! Stupid Kuchiki Rukia; that damn woman should have noticed by now that Kurosaki Ichigo was his prey _only_, and he was not going to share. Suddenly, two callused hands freed his body from the breasted woman, only to have his face lifted to look into warm dark chocolate brown hues. His cheeks were beginning to redden until he sensed the attention that he was getting, and hurriedly shoved the teen towards the two other males.

"Don't touch me!"

"Fine," Ichigo replied casually, regaining his balance. "After all, you're the one he wrapped his arms around me and shoved his tongue down my throat." He snorted. "Renji, Kaien, Hanatarou, let's go."  
"Hi! I'm Matsumoto Rangiku!" The large breasted one cheered. "Can I touch you, please!"  
"Back off or else I'll cut your head off and burn you." A short blond-haired female stated.  
"Berry-tan doesn't like your kind!" A bright green-haired female stated, clinging onto Ichigo.  
"Mashiro, Hiyori, that's enough. You're not allowed to _hunt_ on school grounds." Ichigo stated firmly to them before looking at the orange-haired female. "Perhaps I'll see you during break, Rangiku-san."

Rangiku blushed lightly at this. "He's actually really cute."

Toushirou ignored her outburst, but thought about it. "All of you from hereon are now banned from encountering Kurosaki Ichigo." His gaze was strictly on the carrot top that had a small crowd with him.

X—

Having this teenager's blood twice had thankfully allowed him to track him down a lot easier, but it came with an unfortunate price. Tracking him down by the scent of his blood was causing him to be thirsty for it whether he wanted some yet or not. It was lunchtime where everyone was doing whatever they wanted at their leisure—most were probably eating a meal. After roaming the campus for a few minutes, he found Ichigo behind a building with that small blond-haired female who snapped earlier.

"You know the law, you can't go killing during school. If you're going to slay, it has to be in private."  
_'Slay… a Vampire Slayer?'_ It made sense—at first, he thought she was a wolf. _'The other was one, too.'_  
"You're a prick Ichigo. Ya know that cocky brat is practically the soon-to-be King!" Hiyori yelled at him.  
"Which means you can't touch him, how unfortunate." Ichigo sighed. "What do you want me to do?"  
"Kill him for me, it'll be alright if you do it." She quickly looked over, sensing the vampire close by.  
He had caught his scent earlier. "Me? A _human_, kill a vampire?" He laughed and patted her head.

"Whatever, play your damn game. But you know damn well that those bloodsuckers are after that girl."

"Good day, Hiyori." Ichigo walked towards the bathroom. "Don't do something stupid."

Hiyori fumed briefly before having no choice but to storm off because there was nothing else that she could do about this. There was no reason why she should wait around and look like she was a girl waiting for her boyfriend or something. It gave Toushirou the chance he needed to walk to the bathroom for being the same gender, and find Ichigo in the room alone.

"Why are you protecting me?" He asked firmly.  
Ichigo looked over his shoulder. "I'm not, I'm peeing."  
His eyes rolled. "I heard what you told the girl, Kurosaki."  
"Vampires spy too, huh?" He zipped his fly and flushed. "Rude."  
"I'll ask again, why are you trying to protect me, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Am I protecting you, or am I trying to? Which is it?" The carrot top was washing his hands before drying them off. He threw the paper towel away so he could leave. "You too, have a good day, Little Prince."

"Kurosaki…" Toushirou spoke softly to have the other stop by the door. "Allow me your blood."  
"That's funny, coming from the one who said not to touch you." His voice was slightly bitter now.  
He shut his eyes tightly. "You were touching me in front of inferior nobles! How was I to act!"  
"So you think that, just because you're a vampire, that you can fool around with others?"  
The pale one looked up at him confusedly. "I don't understand what you mean by this."

"Every living creature feels." Ichigo stated quietly. "We creatures feel pain and suffering, we feel anger and jealous—bitter and despair, but he feel pride, happiness, and joy too." He grabbed the handle. "Who do you think you are to trample on someone's feelings? Do you not have a heart that keeps you alive?" The carrot top opened the door. "I would rather offer my blood to someone who deserves it."

Toushirou watched as the other left the bathroom—one of the cubicle doors slammed open that caused him to jump slightly in surprise before looking over to see the redhead. In truth, this bathroom smelt like wolves, but he knew that Ichigo spent all of his time with them—probably lived with them for all he knew. Renji grabbed him by the shirt, throwing him up on the sink counter since the school could afford such useless things, and glared at him. This was supposedly the first time that he had met this person; having only heard the name last Friday when running off with Ichigo.

"You have my gratitude for taking care of Hinamori—"

"If you don't leave Ichigo alone, I'll leave you out to those vampire hunters, do you understand?" Renji did not like him in the slightest despite the praises he would get for helping. "You want blood? Leave him out of it, he doesn't have to waste his time on you." He bit his bottom lip to draw blood. "Deal."

His eyes glazed with red at the tease; slowly licking the blood off his lip to taste it.

There was a similarity between his blood and Ichigo's, but he would be damned if he could pinpoint what the Hell it was. A deal was silently made as Toushirou sank his fangs on the inside of redhead's lip to hide the markings from the world outside. Something did not seem right though; his blood was ever so richer than a human was, but the carrot top's blood was even richer than that. It would be his luck if these two had some sort of blood disease that would plump the receiver up as if they had calories.

It took a little longer to have his fill because of the taste. "Kurosaki tastes better—"

The scent of said man's blood began running through his nose as a filter; warning him that the carrot top dared to share with someone else. With the deal easily broken, Toushirou jumped down from the sink counter, and quickly walked to the source of everything. Renji smirked with a pissed off attitude when knowing that having his blood would not make any difference, but the other was an idiot. How long was it going to take him to know that the reason Ichigo tasted better was that he had a more powerful bloodline?

"You know…" Kaien started as he opened a cubicle quietly. "He's going to know."  
The redhead growled. "Ichigo should be more worried about the pack than some brat."  
"Don't get mad at me—you're the one that'll be punished." He casually left the bathroom.

X—

"I specifically instructed for you to _not_ encounter this human." Toushirou glared at Rukia.  
Ichigo was amused by this. "Yet you were trying to get a taste while I was in the urinal?"  
_'You're not helping…'_ The little vampire thought sourly. "Don't encourage the situation."  
"Which one? Rukia coming to me for blood, or you pushing me away when it's convenient?"

"Also! Just the other day you were surprised to know about my kind existing, and yet you knew of Kuchiki Rukia! What the Hell!" This person was getting more complicated. "Just who the Hell are you! Are you a slayer too or something? Are you waiting for the opportune moment to turn me to ashes!"

Rukia's hand rose into the air to slap the small one, but Ichigo caught her hand.

"Be nice." Ichigo smirked lightly, releasing her wrist slowly. "You shouldn't hit your superiors, right?"

Suddenly, there was a large commotion over by the bathrooms that Ichigo and Toushirou had left a few moments ago, great… now what? The three hurried to see six males and two female students in a big scuffle while four of the eight were trying to break everything up. Ichigo dove right into the mess to throw everyone on their butts before sniffing out the start of it all—which happened to be Kaien and Renji. Both were aware that they were in deep trouble for starting a commotion in a public area since there was a high possibility that could have turned into wolves.

"What's going on here?" Ichigo grabbed the two by their collars. "One of you better start talking."

"Ask Abarai." Kaien stated gruffly. "Or your pet at least."  
"Don't make me feed you to the wolves." A scent hit him.  
Renji was glaring daggers at Kaien. "It was for the best—"

Kaien was thrown to the side a few feet; landing against a trashcan as punishment for starting a fight with the beta in public. However, said beta was nowhere near as fortunate as his mouth was pried open to force the inside of his lip to be visible. Two puncture wounds were trying their best to heal rapidly, but it was not quick enough to save him from the soon-to-be alpha's wrath.

Ichigo began to chuckle heartily. "I said no, so you go for the next walking meal?"  
"No, I was about to go after you, but this one jumped me." Toushirou stated accusingly.  
Renji snorted. "As soon as I offered, you were all over me as you would with Ichigo, Dumbass."

"Who are you calling a Dumbass, punk?" Soujirou and the nine others joined the two vampires.  
The eight wolves behind Ichigo began to watch the group, but Ichigo raised a hand. "Back… off…"  
"Who are you to tell us what to do?" He crossed his arms curiously. "Your kind is barbaric."  
"That's very fascinating." Ichigo let Renji go. "Didn't Toushirou say, _not_ encounter me?"

Others began to back away a few steps when remembering this, however, Soujirou stayed his ground before getting a little frustrated. Ichigo teasingly began to unbutton school uniform to show off his neck and collarbone—the vampires were all starting to stir at the thought of sinking their fangs into him. As Soujirou was beginning to squirm the most, he became restless as Ichigo pierced his skin with a fingernail. Not able to contain his urges any long, he dove forth to get a taste of his blood for knowing who this damn creature truly was. Before he could even _touch_ him, there was a blurry that ran passed him, cutting off his arm as punishment for attempting to bite Ichigo.

"Thank you for your good timing." Ichigo brushed himself off. "You were always most possessive."

"N-Nii-sama…" Rukia called in surprise.

Kuchiki Byakuya stood tall with a superior attitude before using his claws to scratch his face off practically to teach him a lesson. With a brief lecture to remind the group that they are forbidden to take a bite out of someone when they were out in public, he watched them closely. Toushirou, on the other hand, began to watch as the raven-haired female in Ichigo's group began to lick the blood away. All eyes began to lock on to the two as they were beginning to turn out a little intimate in each other's hands, making others slightly aware. Kurosaki Ichigo looked over at Toushirou for a second before quietly whispering something to the female's ear to have her pull away.

"Thank you again, Byakuya." He spoke calmly. "I'll be sure to let Alpha know you helped out."

With a swift nod of his head, Byakuya left—dragging Soujirou's unconscious form with him.

"Ugh… Alpha's going to have my head." Ichigo bit his tongue to keep himself from growling.  
The small one finally snapped. "Will you stop bleeding, Kurosaki! You're starting to drive me insane!"  
"Wha—oh…" he did not think he bit his tongue that badly. "Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it."  
_'He's purposely teasing me! This bastard is immature and completely over confident about himself!'  
_Rangiku hurried over like a giddy schoolgirl, "It'd be such shame to waste that blood! I'm a good kisser!"  
"Back off Matsumoto! He is my prey and my prey alone—!" He stopped, twitched, and regretted it all.

What was it about this _human_ that was so alluring to him; something that made him just as possessive as Byakuya was a moment ago. The thirst for this man's blood was slowly becoming unbearable to the small one's surprise after just having a good portion of blood. Was there a drug in this fool's blood that he was beginning to become addicted to; if that were the case, then bring on that drug. Pulsing rapidly, Toushirou knew that he would not be able to keep himself under control with the tantalizing offer.

"…Bastard."

Toushirou watched the man open his arms for him to approach without having to consider anything but the blood that he would receive if he came close. He slowly walked towards the bright-haired carrot top in order to wrap his arms around his neck so that he could gain access to his mouth. His eyes would have shot open as he felt his body lifted up to be carried like a three year-old, but Ichigo had opened his mouth before doing this. The pale one had to ignore the situation that he was in or else he might never receive this delicious blood again if he were to react now.

Brown hues watched the jealous group of bloodsuckers, and tried not to snort victoriously.

They all knew that they lost their precious soon-to-be King of Darkness, to the soon-to-be King of the Forest, but what was in it for the Forest's King? Both of their kinds were beasts—not human, so why were they embracing in peculiar acts that only Homo sapiens would do? The human race was known for their sexual intimacy of the same genders, but this was not something that a beast would know about. Both vampires and wolves alike began to watch with more cautious as Ichigo began to growl darkly at the small one for possibly attempting to bite him.

Everyone was thinking the same thing:

_Kurosaki Ichigo was taming Hitsugaya Toushirou._

The bell rang to gather their attention in order to return for their classes, and so Toushirou slowly pulled away to glare at the box high up on the wall of the building. As he was about to turn around to continue feasting on the man's blood, he was placed down on his feet, and Ichigo said it was time for class. All of the wolves in human form got up to leave with the carrot top—some glaring at the vampires as they were passing them to head towards class. They were all very wary about one another, but they had everything in their worlds to consider with the two that led them.

"Hitsugaya-sama makes a good gay guy…" Rangiku chirped happily, earning a scowl.

Ichigo knew about Toushirou; who he was, what he was… so why was he trying to be friendly with him?

Toushirou knew nothing about him; not who he was, not what he was… but why was he friendly back?

If their future were in the hands of the two Kings that were trying to make peace, then they would do what they could to support them. After catching the scent of wolves on Toushirou on the first day, they knew whom he had encountered, and whose blood he had taken. It was no different with Ichigo's pack that was suspicious of the friendly attitude that he was giving their enemy, but waited. Everyone was trying to be as patiently as possible to find out what exactly would be the outcome of the situation…

However, the wolves knew that Ichigo intended to kill the brat after getting his blood.

The vampires were all most likely waiting for this moment since they knew that it would be coming eventually, but there was something very weird going on. For what reason would a wolf need to tame a vampire—what was even there to gain from being able to dominate him with his stature? Whatever the case was going to be, there was no need to dwell on it for now; there was no reason to upset the elders.

…or the District.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

**The Great Divide**

**Now—**

_"Kurosaki Ichigo-sama, I have heard of your infatuation with Hitsugaya Toushirou-sama. Is there anything that you would like to say in your defense?" The eldest of elders of District 46 questioned. "Having him aware of your position instead of misleading him by acting as a human, will only cause trouble for the society that we have done well to keep under control for the past five thousand years."_

_"You're doing a marvelous job, too." Ichigo stated in a plain manner. "Stay out of our business, Jii-san."_

* * *

Dark chocolate brown hues stared at the cloudy sky that blocked out the sun's warming rays of light that the bright orange-haired male wanted to sunbathe with. Having been accused of plotting something against the enemy party, which he was not plotting to do anything in particular right now, made him a little bit annoyed. A thought occurred to him as he heard giggling girls on the ground level—causing him to sit up and look at two orange-haired females smiling and laughing with one another. One was a wolf, the other was a vampire, but they both were smiling and laughing while aware of each other's species.

"A bone for your thoughts?" Renji spoke quietly.

The question went ignored as he looked towards another area to see three male vampires huddle close together as if conspiring something. His attention turn towards a female that was a wolf who was also watching them in return for their glares that they were sending her way. A male wolf and female vampire were cautiously becoming friends with some distance—Rukia and Kaien were doing so, too. Why were some of these species talking to one another when the wolves knew that he would soon go after the childlike vampire? Something gathered his attention, an argument that was happening out of his sight between the two kinds, forcing him and Renji to jump off the building.

"Ishida's picking a fight with that Oumaeda guy?" The redhead growled unhappily as they turned the corner—skidding to a stop to see the over-weighed male flying passed them; crashing into a wall.  
"I told you all to stop harassing them." Toushirou demanded firmly. "We're not to draw attention here."  
"That stupid fool started it by trying to act so high and smug about himself. It was making us sick to our stomachs!" The short female vampire hissed as she pointed accusingly at the wolf with glasses. "That—"  
"I don't care about your excuses, Soi Fon. You and Oumaeda need to stop causing me trouble."

The scuffle had brought all the vampires and wolves to the scene—causing most of the vampires to give an argument as Ichigo held his head. There had been so much going through his mind for the last month since he had seen the elder of the District 46 that it was killing him. As the vampires continued to blame the others for their wrong doings, the wolves were paying more attention to their pack leader now. A split moment later, Ichigo began to fall forward in slow motion until Renji caught him as quickly as he could. The two female wolves took both of his arms to drag him to a table bench that was about three yards away from the crowded arguments and fighting. There was something definitely wrong with him that they were now beginning to notice, but a vampire had acted the fastest of them all.

Rukia lengthened her nails to cut her wrist for him to share her blood. "Take it, it's okay."  
"I just have a headache." He ignored the blood. "I have a lot on my mind right now."  
"I said, take it." Being declined was not something that she was going to put up with.  
Ichigo looked at her. "You're a bossy one for sure." He began to lick the blood for a while.

Kaien looked to the female wolves. "He ate this morning, didn't he?" They nodded, and he looked to the aggressive one that was prone to violence. "What about coming to school then, Arisawa? How was he?"  
"Sluggish, but he hasn't received that much sleep since Alpha's been really hard on him." Tatsuki pointed to the other female wolf. "I might be the next Alpha, but I placed Orihime in charge of watching him."  
Inoue Orihime panicked at this. "I know, but I fell asleep and he ran out for a bit during the night!"  
"Well duh, hanging around with vampires during school would get him in trouble." Renji rolled his eyes. "With Alpha finding out about the lot of them joining school, Ichigo had to pay the price of everything…"

"Shut up, I handled him didn't I?" Ichigo glared, licking his lips before pulling off his shirt. "Hanatarou."

"Y-Yes sir!" The sheepish one scurried over to check his vitals. "You seem fatigue, Kurosaki-sama."  
"I'm not surprised really…" to prove he was exhausted, he yawned—showing his extra set of fangs.  
Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "You know you wouldn't have got into _any_ trouble if you had just told him—"  
"Wait," Renji called out, carefully brushing past her to look him in the eye. "Who's in your head?"

Ichigo looked away to stare at something else. "Masaki." With that, he moved Hanatarou aside to get up as he placed his shirt on, then quietly sighed. "Wolves… Vampires… Vampires… Wolves… I'm tired of it."

Uryuu looked at him suspiciously. "You're not going to…"

"Orihime gets along with them, and Hanatarou, too." He scratched his head. "You guys go to class… I'm… going to go home early." With a quick wave, he started to leave the campus. "Take care of them, Renji."

Everyone watched the carrot top leave the high school campus as the bell began to ring to signal the beginning of the classes. The wolves began to head for the homerooms that they had to participate in while the vampires turned to Toushirou with curiosity. After they were told to go to their classes, they all obeyed easily because they knew how he was going to follow the supposed _human_. It did not take long for him to chase the man that was walking slowly to get away from school, and he grabbed his arm.

Ichigo looked at him lightly without much care before attempting to leave—

"Why didn't you tell me the wolves would attack you if we participated here?"

"Would it have mattered?" He asked in return. "The more protection for the girl is more important than the Alpha of the Pack being angry." Ichigo continued to walk away. "You probably already know this, but the reason why your kind doesn't like the others is because they're wolves, so they naturally hate me."  
"I knew they were wolves, they smell like it. But you, you smell of herbs and forest trees with a hint of wolves on it." Toushirou looked to the ground; almost a little uncomfortable speaking about this now. "I thought you were a wolf at first, but you spend a lot of your time with them, so it was an easy mistake."  
_'…mistake, huh?'_ He thought to himself as they neared the forest. "You probably shouldn't come any closer. If Alpha sees you, I don't know what he'll do to you." That said, he tried to get away from him, but was tugged by the arm. "You really should go back to school while you can, Little Prince."  
"Let me explain to the Alpha that you were not the one at fault about the situation, perhaps he'll let you stay with the wolves." Toushirou watched the carrot top sigh heavily at his words. "Are you still fatigue? If you want, I'll offer you some of my blood—it's superior to that of Kuchiki Rukia's blood, I assure you."  
_'That's right,_' Ichigo turned to look at him. _'You think I'm a human.'_ He brought a hand up to touch the white bangs. "I believe I'll substitute my deal." His lips curved into a smile. "Either you give me your blood, or you give me your virginity." The carrot top looked at him devilishly. "What will it be, good sir?"

"W-WHAT!"

"It's simple, you either give me your life supply of blood that you so desperately need to keep, or you can strip down to nothing and give me your ass to play with." Ichigo's smirk continued to grow widely. _'I'm curious to know why humans tend to court the same gender.'_ His hand came down to his chin to lift it up ever so slightly. "You're actually kind of cute when you're not baring your fangs, Little Prince…"

"I'll give you both of your desires, if you tell me something." Toushirou stated firmly, not needing to bother keeping either of the things that this man was requesting from him. "Tell me, who is Masaki."

A dark and dangerous growl began to appear from the forest, causing Ichigo to place Toushirou behind him as they began to back away to stay on Karakura Town territory. Toushirou could only see a pair of eyes that reflected the dim clouded sky, and the pearl white teeth just below them. His attention went up towards Ichigo who did not seem to take his eyes of the beast that was hiding within the forest where it could be easily out of sight.

"Alpha, it is not my friend's fault that I am participating at the same school as your pack! Kurosaki has nothing to do with our enrolling there!" He called from the safe distance behind Ichigo. "A human girl that is in your territory is a friend of mine, we wish to protect her during the day and you at night!"

"Toushirou," Ichigo snapped at him quietly.  
"If you want to punish someone, then it should be—!"  
"Me," he stated firmly, turning to him angrily. "Get out of here."  
The vampire glared at him. "Not until you give me my answers!"  
"Not everything is about you!" Ichigo ran to the forest.  
"Wait a minute—! Damn it, Kurosaki—!"

Two wolves jumped in front of him to block the border once Ichigo ran by them; they would not let him chase after the carrot top. He knew that he would have to back off on his pursuit about chasing after Ichigo or else there would be more trouble for the other. With a quick glance, he could barely make out Ichigo's bright colored hair next to the pair of eyes that he had seen earlier, and the wolves all left.

Toushirou thought about stepping on their land, but knew that would be unwise.

* * *

"Abarai," the small pale one called out.

The redhead growled mentally for being called out as he was trying to go to school without having to get into any trouble. He came to a slow stop before looking over his shoulder to see the small future Lord of the enemy he had always hated. It was obvious that this blood driven creature wanted to know where Kurosaki Ichigo was for the past week during school. With the near collision of the pack leader and the soon-to-be leader of vampires almost colliding over the wolf that was next in line, Ichigo had been banned. To clear his head, he was not allowed to participate in school until he learned where his true priorities are right now.

"Where is Kurosaki? I know he's still alive."

"Yeah, well, Alpha wants to know who he's trying to be friends with, us or you." Renji stated firmly as he looked around to make sure they were in a secluded area. "He's not allowed to come to school for now."  
"Why does Kurosaki have to be so involved with the wolves?" A thought occurred to him. "Who is—"  
"It's forbidden to talk about her to outsiders." He snapped angrily at him. "Who the Hell do you think you are by trying to get into our affairs? You have more pressing matters to attend to with that girl."  
As he turned to leave, Toushirou flung him around to look at him. "I'm not finished talking with you!"

Renji could not handle it anymore as he ripped through his clothing as he transformed into a gigantic beast that caught Toushirou off guard. It turned out that this man was the wolf that had helped him and Ichigo escape when that short battle appeared in the forest… this was the beta! Toushirou fell on his bottom when the monster twice his size had began towering over him, and cringed the wolf lunged—

A wolf charged onto the scene, taking down Renji with a head to the shoulder in order to tower over the little vampire who was startled. It was the soon-to-be Alpha that just shoved his beta away; neither of them seemed pleased and started to rip each other apart. Why were they trying to kill each other if they were supposed to be some sort of big family—that was what Ichigo had told him! Within seconds, the two finished the fight with the alpha being the victor, which caused Renji to lie on the ground tiredly.

"W-What are you doing here!" Toushirou yelled at the victorious wolf. "Bring Kurosaki back!" The wolf, which just so happened to be Ichigo, turned to look at the enemy. "Stop hurting Kurosaki you bastard!"

Renji began snarling viscously again—earning a bite on his muzzle.

"Hey, what's going on!" Tatsuki ran over, clinging to the standing wolf. "You should be home watching the families at home." She watched him release the other wolf. "You're still recovering from your fight."_  
"Renji has forgotten to keep his paws off Toushirou. He needed to be taught a lesson."_ Ichigo snorted in annoyance, lifting his face to lick hers. _"If anyone is going to be killing him, it is going to be me after I—"_  
"I know, and the pack knows that. " She padded his shoulder. "Go on… you might stir some trouble if you stay here any longer in this form." Ichigo looked to Renji angrily. "I'll watch over everyone."

Ichigo growled for a brief moment when thinking things over while Renji returned to his human form that was fairly bloody. The redhead groaned at the sore spots he gained by being tackled by his leader; it was taking a while to fully heal from all of this together. Tatsuki scolded him for going after Toushirou in his wolf form—in any form for that matter, or else suffer the consequences like a moment ago. As the two were talking and exchanging words, Toushirou watched the giant beast come towards the redhead.

He first thought that this beast was going to finish the job that it started, but he was taken aback by surprise as it licked the redhead's wounds. Turquoise hues witnessed the bloody fight, and now the winner was cleaning up the loser's scar of the lost he had to accept. Toushirou watched confusedly for the entire session; how the redhead sat up to make things easier for the one he had to obey. His eyes saw the redhead being practically bathed by the wolf; his arms, his legs, back, chest, almost everything.

Renji began to grasp the fur on Ichigo's head as he was cleaning up the blood on his lower abs. "H-Hey, not so low… please." He had to stay submissive, but he could not let Ichigo do _that_ in public right now.  
"What are you whining about Abarai? If you had stayed on the ground, the blood wouldn't have fallen on your dick." Tatsuki snorted as she placed her backpack down to fish out some clothes. "You take it."  
"T-Thanks—" He cringed; his body was now spotless from any signs of blood. "Do you have to do that?" He glared helplessly at Ichigo who began showing fangs. "Never mind… thank you for helping me…"  
"Of course," Tatsuki crossed her arms as he began to get dressed. "That's what the pack is for." She then scratched Ichigo behind the ear, "maybe when we get home from school, I'll scratch your belly, okay?"

"I don't understand…" Toushirou spoke aloud, gathering attention. "They were trying to kill each other."

"Ichigo said not to harm you… and I almost did, so I was being put back in my place." Renji stood up to pet the large beast. "We all fight sometimes, but we're a family. Wolves have the strongest bond… but I guess you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" They watched Toushirou look away guiltily.  
"It's true that my kind looks out for their selves. With my status being threatened by others who want my position, I have been doing my best to show my capabilities to lead the others." The pale one tried to think about it. "But your group—some of my followers have been getting along with them. That's w—"  
"You're thinking about having your followers be partnered up with our pack members?" Tatsuki asked with slight confusion on her face, but the other nodded quietly. "If we tried to do this, then Ichigo would _have_ to come to school in order to keep things maintained on our side." She looked to Renji worriedly.  
"Even if that is true, there could be serious consequences afterwards." The redhead had looked back at her, growling as he told her mentally. _"We could have a bloodbath on our end after Ichigo kills this guy, remember?"_ He began to speak aloud to loosen suspicion. "We'll have to tell the others about this."

_"We'll do it,"_ Ichigo stated, slowly leaving. _"For Masaki…"  
_Tatsuki sighed softly before looking at Toushirou. "We'll do it."  
"I appreciate this opportunity." Toushirou attempted to smile…  
"Hold on." Renji shook his head. "Why do you want to be friends?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo is friends with wolves and vampires, some of the others are becoming friendly with each other as well." Toushirou looked towards Ichigo; not knowing _who_ he was. "Imagine a world where wolves and vampires could possibly become friends—hey!" Ichigo bolted off to leave the group there.

Tatsuki looked at Renji with disappointment. _"We don't have a choice now."  
"Not after hearing the brat use Masaki's wishes like that." _The redhead thought in return.  
She nodded softly. _"Do you think it's possible that Ichigo told Hitsugaya about Masaki-san?"  
"There's no way that he would trample on his mother's dying wishes, you know that better than me!"  
"I know that!"_ Tatsuki mentally growled at him. _"But would Ichigo go against her dying wishes?"_

That came down to the hardest question.

Renji gave a heavy sigh before looking at Toushirou. "After school, I'll take you to Ichigo on my back since you already know how to ride a wolf." He looked to Tatsuki was obviously disapproved. "Don't worry, if things get ugly, I'll bring him to safety. I can't let him get hurt after hearing his offer of peace."

"Tell that to Alpha…"

With that, the three headed to school together under the watchful eyes of Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

"I'm not allowed on these grounds, am I?" The pale one asked softly, receiving a slightly nod from the wolf that he was riding on. "I wonder why our kinds have become such enemies over the centuries." No sign of response came from the wolf, causing him to sigh softly. "You wolves are a lucky group, really."

Renji stopped in place suddenly as if he had heard something in the distance—as if there was something within the forest that should not be there. He waited for a good five minutes before continuing on their journey to see the bright orange-haired male that was not expecting a visit. Toushirou heard laughter in the air that sounded like the male he was coming to see, and surely enough that it was him. He saw the man playing and roughhousing with three young wolf cubs that were trying to take him down as he ran.

"…Kurosaki," his face had confusion written all over it as he hopped off the creature.

This allowed the wolf to bark at the group of cubs before heading over to play around with them, after he greeted Ichigo. He came over to the man to lick his face with a wagging tail before standing on his hind legs to tackle him into the ground. Ichigo laughed heartily at the affection that he had to receive because he was Renji's leader—being given the welcoming greeting was necessary. The three cubs had playfully joined the mauling of the male in human form; suffocating him with happy licking of joy.

"Oh come on mutts! Get off!" Ichigo pushed the lot of them off so that he could breathe. "You cubs go play by the village where you can be watched by the others." The three young ones then ran off to do as told, and he tackled Renji who rolled over obediently for a good belly rub. "Get into any trouble?"

"Does bringing me here count?" Toushirou asked a little quietly.

Dark chocolate brown hues looked up at him for a brief moment before continuing to scratch the stomach of the wolf. "No… I had a feeling this guy would bring you here eventually, how are you?"  
His head titled. "What do you mean, how am I?" He was never asked before. "Is it a trick question?"  
Ichigo frowned softly for hearing this as a response. "No, of course not." He stood up slowly. "Alpha agreed to your idea that you were talking about. You watch the vampires, and I watch the wolves."

Renji knew that this was going to take some adjusting.

* * *

Well, I know a lot of you are getting a little lost and confused. Who is a wolf, who is a vampire... who the hell is human!

We'll start with the **Vampires** for everyone's sake. (It's the longest list.)

Toushirou Hitsugaya

Aizen Sousuke  
Hisagi Shuuhei  
Ichimaru Gin  
Ise Nanao  
Kira Izuru  
Kotetsu Isane  
Kotetsu Kiyone  
Kotsubaki Sentarou  
Kuchiki Byakuya  
Kuchiki Rukia  
Kurotsuchi Mayuri  
Kurotsuchi Nemu  
Kusaka Soujirou  
Kyouraku Shunsui  
Matsumoto Rangiku  
Oumaeda Marechiyo  
Shihouin Yoruichi  
Soi Fon  
Tousen Kaname  
Tsukabishi Tessai  
Ukitake Juushirou  
Unohana Retsu  
Urahara Kisuke

Does this make everyone happy now?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

**The Great Divide**

**Now—**

"You know… when we agreed to participate in this experiment of our breeds coming together, this was not exactly what I had in mind." Ichigo muttered, leaning back in his luxuriously seat to settle for a nap.  
"Neither did I, to be honest." The pale leader sighed heavily. "They have been getting along for the past two months without fighting, I thought to reward them with a winter get away at a lodge that we own."  
"As great as it sounds, the wolves can hunt in the forest surrounding the lodge, but what about your kind? Will they be able to eat off animals?" He was not trying to be funny about any of this. "I mean—"

"We have a supply of blood waiting for us in the kitchen thanks to Kurotsuchi and his daughter!" A sandy blond-haired male cheered in a sing-a-long tone. "You don't have to worry about your wolves, Silly!"

"Thanks for the confidence, Urahara-san."

After attempting to get along with one another for the past two month with little success, Toushirou thought it would be nice to be somewhere else. In order for everyone to be content and not worry about being caught drinking blood or transforming into a wolf, a private owned land was chosen. This was not Ichigo's idea… nor was it Toushirou's idea… but none other than the sly Matsumoto Rangiku herself. Due to desire of seeing a male on top of another male, she had everything planned out in order to see these two leaders in action. There was only one benefit to the entire situation to make Toushirou all the more clueless as to who Ichigo truly was, and it was Komamura Sajin.

A wolf that never goes into his human form no matter what, but the catch was, he looked almost the same as Kurosaki Ichigo's wolf form. The only difference was that Sajin was slightly bigger due to his age, and his fur coat was slightly thicker from always staying in this form. Said wolf was running behind the bus for the past hour without a care in the world if he was being seen by humans, but now they were on a small road. Something was not right however as Ichigo was watching the wolf's expressions from inside of the bus, and he was not happy about something.

Ichigo stood up in the moving vehicle. "Stop the bus!"

His outburst caused the driver to slam on the breaks as quickly as possible; causing most of the passengers to hold on tight or else be wounded. The driver turned to yell at the one who almost caused an accident on the private road, but realized that he was biting off more than he could chew. Ichigo walked over to the doors that were immediately opened for him so that he could look around for a clue as to what had the wolf so agitated. Sajin came over to him in front of the bus, nudging his face into his arm to be petted as he told him that they were being watched. The wolves inside the bus started to become restless when hearing the mental news, causing the vampires to be on edge.

_"Kenpachi, come out with Ukitake-san and Kyouraku-san."_ Ichigo demanded mentally. A moment later, three men came out; one ready to kill, the other two were confused. "Something's out here, so we need to start working together. Ukitake-san, please go with Kenpachi to take the right side of the road, and Kyouraku-san, please take the left side of the road with Komamura-san. These are safety precautions."

"Hah! I'm taking the front then! If there's anything in my way, then I'll kill it!" Kenpachi transformed to his large beastly form, and then ran off at full speak. _"Ya better keep up ya damn Blood-Sucker!"_  
Ichigo sight softly. "You might want to hurry up and catch him before he gets too carried away."  
"Wait for me Zaraki!" Juushirou did his best to chase after the wolf that was almost half a mile away.  
_"We won't let anything happened to the pack or clan."_ Sajin announced before doing the same as the other two that had fled the scene as well with Shunsui following him; working together almost easily.

Ichigo heard faint howling in the far off distance; the call was not exactly recognizable, but it was enough to make him want to pursue his curiosity. One after another, the wolves were mentally asking if everything was all right outside as they all could see him searching the area for something. He ignored their worrying as he returned to the bus to sit in the front across from Toushirou before telling the driver that he could proceed. The wolves began mentally asking one another if everything was okay with Ichigo, but forced Hanatarou to check up on him instead. His head throbbed; this was all that he was telling everyone—the wolves at least, but Hanatarou came to a different conclusion unfortunately.

"That's no good, you have to be treated when we get to the lodge Ichigo-sama." Hanatarou frowned worriedly at the carrot top. "You should get some rest ." He brought out a syringe from his hooded sweater. "I only brought ten for our trip, so try to stay in better health." Not having any cloth to clean it, he lifted Ichigo's sleeve, and licked a spot clean before injecting some liquid into his body. "Goodnight."

Ichigo slowly… but surely, fell asleep.

"Yamada," Renji called out. "Is his pressure too high?" He received a nod, so he looked over at Tatsuki. _"I know you don't like it when Rukia shares her blood with him, but it's kind of important this time…"  
"I know, but we have to wait until everyone hunts so the bastards don't catch wind of anything."_ The soon-to-be female alpha agreed cautiously. _"But we might not have time to deal with our problem—"_

_"Kill them all."_

A voice had whispered to all of the wolves in the bus, causing them to cringe and hold their heads when recognizing the voice. The vampires turned to see the wolves in mental pain; something that they could not sense with their inhuman abilities. Before anyone could realize what was happening, Kaien jumped from his seat to grab Rukia as he ran towards the front of the bus. The door was forced open as Renji got up from his seat after Kaien left the bus to turn into his wolf form in order to grab Ichigo and throw him on his back while Rukia jumped on, and they left hurriedly.

"Abarai… calm down." Tatsuki warned cautious as the other stared at the vampires.

Renji began to show his fangs towards the group until something clicked in his mind—causing him to bring his arm up to bite down angrily. Blood began to pour heavily as he tried his best to keep himself under control rather than listening to that voice from a moment again. If he did not bother to contain himself, then everything that his leader had worked on would be completely pointless as the others would follow his example. Everyone's sensitive hearing could hear his bones breaking in his arm with a dark dangerous growl that began making the other wolves somewhat antsy.

It took a moment, but he settled down.

"Way to fight it Renji." A bald one praised.  
"Although he went to the extreme." He friend sighed.  
"Quiet…" A giant called out. "Did you hear someone howling?"

The wolves quieted down to listen, however, they could not hear it.

"It must be your imagination Sado-kun, could you recognize who it was?" Uryuu asked curiously.  
Yasutora shook his head, "that's the problem…" It happened again, and the wolves heard it this time.  
"We'll go check it out, come on Yumichika." The bald one stood up on his feet, rotating his shoulder.  
Yumichika shrugged casually before standing up with him. "Of course, whatever you say, _Ikkaku_…"  
"Sit down," Renji demanded the two, standing up firmly. "We don't have authority to wonder off."  
"Better watch who you're talking down to, Renji." Ikkaku began to show his fangs; feeling threatened.

"All of you, sit!" Tatsuki roared.

…the three sat instantly.

Toushirou looked at the group that calmed down to obey the angry female, finally giving him a chance to ask them what was wrong with Ichigo. However, something in his mind had told him that none of them would give him an answer if he were to ask them a question, so he had to wait this out. It was going to take another ten minutes before they arrive to the lodge, though he could run it in two, but he had to keep the peace on the bus.

* * *

"He's stable now, he's just resting for tomorrow." Hanatarou announced to everyone in the lobby, which was everyone that was on this trip. He looked to the wolves. _"Though he's worked up quite an appetite."_

"Yosh!" Ikkaku jumped to his feet, stretching out his body. "Let's see what this forest has to eat!"

Toushirou turned to him, "I talked to a merchant that owes us some favors. He had shipped about two hundred gaur to this forest." The wolves looked at him. "Kurosaki said that each individual eats about twelve kilograms of meat, and most of the guars weigh about two thousand kilograms as I requested."

The wolves glanced at one another while trying their best not to drool at the thought of all that meat they were told about. Two hundred beasts, each weighing over four thousand pounds—that was over eight hundred _thousand_ pounds of meat waiting for the taking, and they wanted it. Six of the fourteen present wolves were starting to get antsy with the thought of going hunting for something so big, they could hardly control themselves. The fifteen present vampires stared at them with slight annoyance even though the adults could understand their desire for the animals; they too, wanted their blood.

Ikkaku began running to the doors. "Alright, let's go—"

_"Freeze."_ Ichigo demanded mentally. The wolves quickly turned to look at him in surprise to see him out of bed to check on everyone. _"No one is leaving until I hear word from Kenpachi and Komamura-san, is that understood?"_ As the rowdy batch of wolves settled down, he slowly walked over to the window. "We all should stay inside for a little while, at least until the others come back with some information."

Most of the group looked to the ground to acknowledge the decision, and their heads immediately shot up when hearing a yelp echoing through the forest. Ichigo yelled out Sajin's name as he tried to run to the door, but fell over with a hand grasping tightly to his chest with sheer pain. Renji knew to take his idea by getting up from his seat on a couch to run to the scene with every single male wolf that was with them on this trip. The elder vampires of the group also decided to participate because there was a chance that one of their own were wounded.

"Ichi-nii, you need to get some rest!" Karin panicked, though thankful that they joined the trip.  
Yuzu hurried over to his side with her. "Onii-chan, you're going to hurt yourself!"  
"R-Rukia…" Ichigo cringed. "Call yours… back…" He began to pant.  
Tatsuki also realized it. _"You can't mean…"_ She felt him throb.

Orihime began to pace nervously, watching through the window. "T-Their coming closure…" She was starting to become scared. "Kurosaki-sama, if the vampires stay out any longer, they could die!"

This caught the remaining vampires attention, and all of them fled to help the ones that had left.

"Toushirou," Ichigo called. Said male stopped to look at him. "It's time for you to pay up with that blood of yours, before it's too late." He cringed as he stood up slowly to approach the small one. "Is it okay?"

Toushirou needed to help his companions, but this _human_ was obviously in pain whereas his blood could possibly heal him. He shifted one side of his collar away from his neck to allow the other to bite him because he knew he had the fangs from biting into Rukia earlier. His face tightly scrunched when feeling the sharp fangs piece his icy flesh to drink for a mere thirty seconds before Ichigo pulled away.

"Go…" he licked his lips. "Be careful." With that, Toushirou fled to rescue the others. "That was all I had needed." Ichigo felt his body pulsate, and so he transformed into his wolf form—it was completely different from before. _"Looks like my inner beast has awoken."_ He turned to leave—

"Wait!" Tatsuki interfered, offering her arm. "You don't want Hitsugaya finding out who you are after biting into him, right! Bite me enough to draw blood to mask his scent on you!" She was very serious.

After briefly doing as told, Ichigo ran out of the lodge to catch up to the entire fleet that went charging off into the distance. He easily caught up to Toushirou with this new found speed, and barked at him to warn him that he had company behind him. The vampire stared at the pure white beast with golden hues, and watched as it came closer to his side as if offering a ride. Once Toushirou grabbed the thick mane to hop on, Ichigo went even faster—passing the high school vampires to catch up with the older ones. They watched the beast in surprise as their soon clan leader rode on its back without care, but the wolf looked back at them before skidding to stop. This caused Toushirou to fly off and crash into the snow with a grunt of pain, and then Ichigo quickly turned to help his pack—

_"We appreciate you bringing us some dinner."_ A black wolf announced, slowly approaching the group of vampires. Sniffing the air. _"I would be more than happy to take the small one off your shoulders…"_

Ichigo began snarling dangerously at the other male who quickly went after the enemy specie until he tackled it into the ground to rip to shreds. Another appeared that was white was well with a slight blue hue on the back due to the sky lighting, but it was mangy looking. It launched in at Ichigo who jumped out of the way to have the two wolves collide—instantly fighting with one another. Soon, trouble began to come as nine different wolves began to approach the group… all of them looking very, _very_ hungry.

His head lifted up into the air; giving an Earth quaking howl that stopped the two from fighting in order to scamper away from his paws. The howl enough told them that this was the lone wolf that none of the others should attempt to fight unless they wanted to lose their lives. Soon, Ichigo's pack began running towards the scene along with a wounded Kyouraku and Sajin whom limped towards the vampire group. The thirteen wolves that were mostly foreign to the pack had began to contemplate what their choices could be, though anything was futile. A multi-shaded pup came running from its pack to approach the purely dominating male, standing on its hind legs to lick his face happily. He allowed the greeting with a watchful eye to make sure that she would not try to nibble on one of the vampires for a meal.

These wolves fed on vampires; making them somewhat of a powerful force to be reckon with.

_"This land does not belong to you. Take your cub and get out, we're through here." _With that, Ichigo turned to leave the meaningless commotion. However, the larger dark brown wolf would not have any of this and went after Toushirou—but instantly found his neck broken. _"The stunt will cost you your life."_ Without much difficulty, he clamped his jaws down tightly before ripping his head off, it was an easy kill.

_"He killed Yammy… just like that…" _A whelp-looking black wolf called in surprise.

Though the intruding pack just went down to twelve, its only adult female came over to work her charms on the aggressive male. She found it attractive to see such a deadly sight, so she rubbed her yellow sunny tinted snow fur up against him for a tease. Ichigo bared his fangs before jumping on top of her to show his dominance, which she accepted—only until a dark raven wolf jumped to the scene to try ripping her into pieces. Tatsuki had joined the pack due to hearing the howling from earlier, only to see that a female was attempting to take her male.

It was then decided that the pack was not worth their time.

However, Ichigo's pack was somewhat cautious about the new and improved leader.

_"They're not used to your new fur coat." _Tatsuki explained softly before nudging the white wolf towards the lodge. _"The others can go hunt, you need to rest while you can."_ She nudged him some more so he would leave. _"If Hitsugaya realizes who you are by getting there when you do, it won't be in your plans."_

_"Yeah… I got it."_ Ichigo ran off towards the lodge.

Tatsuki sighed before looking at the other. _"Renji, take Ayasegawa and Madarame with you to hunt. Kaien, go with them. The rest of you, let's go back to the lodge."_ With that, she began to lead the way.

The wolves cautiously looked to the beta male that agreed by heading out to go hunt with the three following him as instructed. He stopped to watch the pack head towards the lodge along with the clan, but then the other pack began to follow the large group. Renji quickly ran over through the snow to interfere with their ludicrous belief that they could join the pack, and they quickly backed off. It was obvious that they would not be allowed to hunt without knowing the safety of the others, so they had to wait for their meal. This led the stray pack to watch the group from the distance; they could not exactly fight this pack without their leader back in a flash to kill them.

Though, they had their _own_ agenda, too.

* * *

Ichigo stood up from his seat on the bench that was set on the patio of the lodge with three cubs now running towards Tatsuki while Orihime watched the group return home. He walked to the edge of the patio to lean against the railing watching them all; most of the vampires walking into the lodge as the wolves all stood around. His instincts warned him that they would be cautious about him with his new powers, but they were already gone judging by the color of his hair that was bright orange. The leader looked at them all as he tried to contemplate what he would say to them, with Toushirou right there…

_"I had a small share of his blood, but it was not enough to sustain me. Though, I'm sure you're all aware that his blood was not what had changed my appearance."_ Ichigo slowly walked down the few step off the patio and into the snow to approach Renji, stroking his fur. "How about the warriors go hunt, huh? Maybe herd one back here for the cubs to practice on, they need to learn eventually. Right, Tatsuki?"

_"That pack has been following us though. To leave the pack…"_ Renji gave a light whine, nuzzling against him with some affection in hopes of him reconsidering. _"Leaving the females with but few protectors?"_  
Ichigo smiled at the worried beast. _"You and three others can go. Yumichika and Ikkaku need to get a good run…"_ A thought occurred to him, so he came to Toushirou, taking the whistle. "I need this."  
"Yeah… sure…" Toushirou watched as he changed the pitch on the whistle as the wolves backed up.  
He took in a deep breath before blowing the instrument—causing the wolves to flinch in response to the high pitch noise. "I wonder if he'll listen." Ichigo huffed lightly. "He rarely listens to anyone unless—"

The small albino-looking pup ran to Ichigo's side jumping up and down, tail wagging happily.

"—unless she's calling him, or it he wants to fight." Ichigo smiled as the vampire and wolf came to sight. The cub rushed over to greet the large dark grey wolf that return unhappily. "Don't give me that look, go hunt with Renji. Kill _one_, and bring one back alive for the cubs—they should start hunting soon."

Kenpachi growled at him in annoyance, but turned to leave with the three others.

"Renji," Ichigo called, said redhead stopped to look at him. "Be careful… I don't need Alpha on me."


End file.
